marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man: Far From Home
Spider-Man: Far From Home is a sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming and is an upcoming film as part of the deal between Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment and the Marvel Cinematic Universe and it will be the final film in Phase 3 that follows Peter Parker after Avengers: Endgame on his summer vacation in Europe teaming with Nick Fury against a new enemy. Plot Peter Parker returns in Spider-Man: Far From Home, the next chapter of the Spider-Man: Homecoming series! Our friendly neighborhood Super Hero decides to join his best friends Ned, MJ, and the rest of the gang on a European vacation. However, Peter’s plan to leave super heroics behind for a few weeks are quickly scrapped when he begrudgingly agrees to help Nick Fury uncover the mystery of several elemental creature attacks, creating havoc across the continent! Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Zendaya Coleman as Michelle "MJ" Jones *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *J. B. Smoove as Mr. Dell *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Martin Starr as Roger Harrington *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jake Gyllenhaal as Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes *Numan Acar as Dmitri *Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar *Oli Hill as a to-be-confirmed character *Remy Hii as Brad Davis Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Peter Parker/Spider-Man appears. *Nick Fury appears. *Michelle "MJ" Jones appears. *Maria Hill appears. *May Parker appears. *Happy Hogan appears. *Ned Leeds appears. *Flash Thompson appears. *Betty Brant appears. *Roger Harrington appears. *Liz Toomes appears. *Mr. Delmar appears. *Quentin Beck/Mysterio is introduced. *Dmitri is introduced. *Iron Man is mentioned. *Thor is mentioned. *Captain Marvel is mentioned. Taglines *It’s time to step up. Production To be added Filming To be added Trivia *This film is the sequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming, and was announced after the successful release of Homecoming's trailer. *This is the first movie of Phase 4 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *It's the twenty-third film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Tom Holland wanted Jason Momoa as Kraven The Hunter in the movie. *Tom Holland announced via an Instagram post that the title is "Spider-Man: Far From Home." *It was heavily rumored that Doctor Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch) would make an appearance, but was shut down by Kevin Feige. *This is the second time Jake Gyllenhaal was associated with the Spider-Man franchise since he was going to replace Tobey Maguire in Spider-Man 2 when Maguire was injured. *Jake Gyllenhaal is the third Zodiac actor to join the Marvel Cinematic Universe after Robert Downey Jr. and Mark Ruffalo. *It was reported that Matt Damon turned down the villain role. *This is Michael Keaton and Samuel L. Jackson's first movie together since RoboCop. *Michael Keaton and J.B. Smoove appeared in Clear History. *Filming began July 2018 and wrapped on 16 October 2018. *Due to his death on November 12, 2018, this movie will most likely contain the final on-screen appearance of Stan Lee, who died shortly after filming for this movie wrapped up. *In the first post-credits sequence of Spider-Man: Homecoming, we see Mac Gargan professing his hatred for Spider-Man. This may be a hint at the fact that Mando will return as the main villain in this film. Gallery Uniform Stealth.jpg FFH Aunt May.jpg Betty and Ned.jpg Delmar and Peter.jpg Flash, Ned and Betty.jpg Fury and Spider-Man.jpg FFH Michelle Jones.jpg Molten Elemental.jpg Mysterio 01.jpg Mysterio 02.jpg Mysterio.jpg FFH Ned Leeds.jpg FFH Nick Fury 01.jpg FFH Nick Fury.jpg Peter and MJ.jpg FFH Peter Parker.jpg Peter's suitcase.jpg Quentin Beck 01.jpg Quentin Beck.jpg Sand Elemental.jpg FFH Spider-Man 01.jpg Spider-Man and May.jpg Spider-Man gliding.jpg Spider-Man London.jpg FFH Spider-Man.jpg Stealth Suit 01.jpg Stealth Suit.jpg Water Elemental.jpg Promotion, Filming,and Concept Art SMFFH Logo.jpg Spider-Man Far From Home teaser poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Japanese_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Berlin_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_London_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Venice_Poster.jpg Iron_Spider_FFH_Poster.jpg FFH_Empire_cover_2.jpg Spider-Man_Far_From_Home_Alt_Theatrical_Poster.jpg Parker_FFH_Poster.jpg MJ_FFM_Poster.jpg Mysterio_FFH_Poster.jpg Fury_FFH_Poster.jpg Spider-Man_FFH_Chinese_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_Spanish_Poster.jpg Far_From_Home_IMAX_Poster.jpg File:FFH Chinese Banner 01.jpg File:FFH Chinese Banner 02.jpg File:FFH Chinese Banner 03.jpg File:Spider-Man_Far_From_Home_Airport_Banner.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 01.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 02.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 03.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 04.jpg Far From Home Chinese Poster 05.jpg Videos Trailers SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME – International Teaser Trailer|International Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Trailer|Official Trailer SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Travel Vlog - Mexico SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Bali Fan Event SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Travel Vlog - Bali MEN IN BLACK x SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME Interviews External Links Spider-Man: Far From Home on IMDB References Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Category:Spider-Man films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3